mi vida con Edward
by danceforever
Summary: Éramos mama alice rose y yo Cuatro en la familia nada era mejor,Esme se caso,y todo cambio,nuevo colegio y casa nueva,tantos cambios me marean,ahora un nuevo hermano entro en la pelea,mi vida con Edward,mi vida con Alice,Emmett,Jasper,esme,carlisle y rose
1. Prefacio

Summary :Éramos mama alice rosie y yo .Cuatro en la familia nada era mejor ,Esme se caso, y asi todo cambio, alguien perdio y tambien alguien gano, nuevo colegio y casa nueva, tantos cambios me marean, ahora un nuevo hermano entro en la pelea,mi vida con Edward, mi vida con Edward...mi vida con Alice, Emmett, Jasper, esme, carlisle y rose. AH- OOC

Prefacio

No se como llegue a esto... no puedo estudiar porque Emmett y Rosalie pelean todo el día... Jasper toca la guitarra, y Alice lo acompaña cantando.... Esme y Carlisle... bueno ellos estas...como decirlo, OCUPADOS, y Edward, EDWARD!, esta escuchando música a todo volumen al lado del cuarto que comparto con Rose y Al. Mi hombre se va a quedar sordo... ¡¿?! Esperen... mi hombre? No ese niño engreído, y petulante se va a quedar sordo... al menos no como yo esta noche en el concierto de los JONAS BROTHERS con Rose.

-¿Dónde esta mi entrada de los Jonás Brothers? UH-OH

-¿Cuál? Una plateada.. con una imagen... oh esa entrada

-¿Dónde esta Emmett Cullen?

-Digamos que el perro se comió tu entrada Rose

oh-oh mejor huir!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Especial agradecimiento a Laura!*:) loffffff ya nena


	2. nuevas hermanastras

Cap 1: Nuevos hermanos...digo, hermanastros

* * *

Bella POV

Desde que papá nos dejo (rose tenia 8, yo 7 y Alice 5)... mamá comenzó a salir mas a menudo. Me acuerdo cuando Esme fue a su primera cita... y lo que dijo Alice

-El no puede ver?

-No cariño, se dice asi porque no se sabe con quien va a salir

-Ahhhhh

Luego, cuando estuvimos más grandes, alistábamos a Esme para sus citas, pero solo lo haciamos para verla feliz... porque yo no queria otro papá.

La otra vez Esme para variar Esme tuvo otra cita, pero esta fue diferente... ella se encontro con un exnovio suyo... el Dr Carlisle Cullen. Hoy, Esme regreso de su ultima cita con el Dr , pero no con flores ni chocolates... como siempre... sino con un anillo.

-¿Queeeeeee?

-Voy a casarme

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-Hoy me pidio matrimonio.. y pues acepte

Alice daba saltitos por toda la casa... Rose echaba chispas... y yo simplemente estaba feliz con tal de que mi mamá fuera feliz.

Además... no creo que sea tan malo tener un nuevo padre no?

-Chicas, se me olvido decirles, vamos a mudarnos a la mansión Cullen

-Mami, explicame algo

-Dime Al

-¡¿Cómo un doctor de 30 años, soltero y sin hijos... esta aun disponible? Debe ser un asesino en serie como trabajo de medio tiempo

-Alice, no exageres

-Entonces... dime como

-Bueno... si es soltero pero también tiene 3 hijos (n/a: los hijos que todo el mundo desearía tener (L) )

En ese momento Rose exploto

-¿QUÉ? Encima que tenemos que aguantar un nuevo padre, tenemos que aguanta a tres niños MIMADOS?

-Cariño, no te pongas asi. Ya veras que todo va a salir bien

-¿Cómo sabes que todo va a salir bien?¿Saben ellos que su padre se va as casar y que además su futura esposa... tiene tres hijas?

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_

* * *

Mansión de los Cullen

Edward POV

Estaba al lado de Emmett y de Jasper jugando videojuegos, cuando Carlisle entro y nos paramos para recibirlo.

-Hola Carlisle

-Hola chicos, ehh tengo algo que decirles

-Claro

-Es mejor que se sienten... es algo serio

-Oh, vamos ¿qué puede ser tan grave... que te vayas a casar, que tu esposa tenga 11 hijos y que se vengan a mudar? – dijo Emmett

-Bueno... solo tiene tres hijas

-¿QUEEEE?

-OH vamos no puede ser tan malo... ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo no va a ser malo tener que soportar a 3 niñas?- dije

-Esme me ha dicho que son adorables

-Esperemos- dijo Jasper

-Chicos no sean negativos

-No estamos siendo negativos Emmett, solo realistas- dijo Jasper

-Esta bien Carlisle...pero tienes que saber que esto lo hacemos por Esme y por ti... no por esas niñas caprichosas

-Edward, como sabes que son caprichosas... si no las conoces. Además deben estar emocionadas y hablando maravillas de sus nuevos hermanos

-No Carlisle, no somos hermanos... repite conmigo: SOMOS HERMANASTROS

* * *

No se aman???? hahah xD

Ahora es la parte de los agradecimientos:

fernandaabad

Nany_18

Carmen Cullen 116

sweet Doll x

vane cullen

elgit : hahaa loca !

Mrz. Cullen: gracias por el review hermanizzzz

Joa19: xD...mas abajo esta tu agradecimiento

Lyra Cullen

Cullenbbsession

miadharu28

Kida-sama

* * *

Y un gran gran agradecimiento para Lau! y vera! (la encargada de las escenas romanticas xD) lazzz amo!!! bff


	3. La boda

Cap 2

LA BODA

Alice POV

Estaba taaaaan emocionada con poder diseñar el vestido que nos íbamos a poner. Mamá va a usar uno hermoooooososo era largo con una gran cola, strapless, con pedrería en plata y por supuesto es blanco, y hablando del maravilloso vestido, tengo que ir a recogerlo a las… AHORA!!!!

En el camino me encontré con un chico alto, rubio, y por supuesto muy muy guapo.

_-_Hola

-Hola

-Soy Alice

-J-- Jasper - al parecer no era de muchas palabras

-Y que haces por aquí?

-Vengo a recoger el traje de mi padre… se va a casar

-Que coincidencia… mi mamá se casa hoy… y debo recalcar que es muy emocionante, porque diseñe los vestidos de las damas de honor, de la novia, de alguno de los invitados, me encargue de la lista, los mozos, las servilletas, las sillas, las mesas, los manteles, la orquesta, las mesas, la comida, la lista de canciones, los cubiertos, el local, el tema… que será rosado y rosado (jeje) y …

Me di cuenta que se había ido. ¡QUE MALEDUCADO!

* * *

Jasper POV

Estaba recogiendo el traje de Carlisle, cuando una duendecilla, apareció a mi costado. Dios, que linda. Tenía ojos y cabellos azabache, y era muy delgadita… tan delicada, pude seguir contemplándola pero ella me saco de mi trance.

-Hola

-Hola

-Soy Alice- que lindo nombre

-Jasper- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? háblale de algo

-Y que haces por aquí?

-Vengo a recoger el traje de mi padre… se va a casar

- Que coincidencia… mi mamá se casa hoy… y debo recalcar que es muy emocionante, porque diseñe los vestidos de las damas de honor….

Quería escuchar más de la melodiosa voz del Alice, pero fue imposible, porque mi teléfono sonó, espero que Alice no lo malinterprete

-Diga?

-Jasper, hermano no te olvides de recoger el traje de Carlisle

-¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

-Uy, cálmate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acabas de arruinar el momento perfecto con el duendecillo?

-Duendecillo… esto de la boda de verdad te está afectando cierto?

-Ash---- y colgué

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regrese Alice no estaba, que mala suerte.

Al regresar a la mansión, le di el traje a Carlisle, me agradeció y me fui a la cocina a comer algo… tenía que quitarme de la cabeza a Alice… ya que tal vez no vuelva a verla en mi vida.

-Jasper, ayúdame hermano- dijo un Emmett totalmente despeinado, con la corbata en la cabeza y la camisa arrugada

-¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Esto es muy complicado

Después de arreglarle la corbata y camisa (imagínenselo que papiiii! Babazzz) lo note algo incomodo

-¿Qué pasa Em… es por la boda no????

-No… quiero ir al baño

-¬¬' Anda pzzzz

* * *

Emmett POv

Despues de ir al baño, escuche voces femeninas, deben ser las hijas de Esme. Decidi no saludarlas hasta la boda, asi que cerré mi puerta, seguida de la mia escuche otras 2, deben ser las de Edward y Jasper, que tuvieron mi misma idea.

Me eche en la cama y comencé a leer una revista cuando una chica rubia entro a mi cuarto. Solo tengo una palabra para describirla, PERFECTA.

-Oh, lo siento… pensé que era el baño

-No te preocupes, por cierto… soy Emmett

-Rose.

Dios, esta chica me va a volver loco… pero no puedo T__________T ¿Por qué tenía que convertirse en mi hermana?

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo

-Ehhh, este …si , que lastima, quería que te quedaras un poco para "conocernos"- esto último lo dije muy bajito con la intención de que no escuche … y también con otra intención (cara de diablito)

-¿QUE DIJISTE?? ¿Cómo te atreves? Pervertido- y de pronto sentí un golpe en la mejilla ¡Auch! Si que tiene un buen oído… y también una muy buena derecha.-No te me vuelvas a acercar… ¿entendiste? – y salió de la habitación. DIOS, si así es ella, que parecía un ángel no me imagino a las otras.

Baje las escaleras cuando vi a Jasper conversando con una Swan. Hasta donde escuche, ella se llama Bella.

-Chicos, ya nos vamos? –dije

-Claro -dijeron

Todos salimos y encontramos 2 limosinas. En una nos metimos Edward Jasper, Carlisle y yo. Y en la otra irían las chicas más tarde… por la tonta tradición, de que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda… y que la novia siempre tiene que llegar tarde.

* * *

En la limosina…

-Oigan vieron a la chica de ojos chocoloates y cabello castaño, era hermosa- dijo Edward

-Se llama Bella y es muy amigable y simpatica… espero que no sea otra de tus conquistas.

-No te preocupes Jas…

y tu que me dices de Alice?- pregunte

-Bueno… ella me cae muy bien, pero ella cree que soy un maleducado… porque no me despedí de ella.

-Ya te disculparas en otro momento hermano.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, fuimos a la entrada para recibir a los invitados que estaban llegando. Carlisle estaba muy nervioso… bueno es su boda…quien no???

* * *

Bella POV

Alice estaba terminando de alistar a Esme, mientras que Rose y yo esperábamos en la sala. Luego nos subimos a la "limo"

-Ay chicas, ustedes saben que es un dia importante para mi, y bueno después de la ceremonia nos vamos a ir de luna de miel… por 2 semanas… asi que espero que se comporten bien con los chicos.

-No te preocupes mamá… todo estará bajo control. Además, Jasper es muy buena persona – dije

-Jasper? Claro que no él es un maleducado… jum

-Tal vez, no lo conoces bien Al- dijo Rose

-Y tu que? Con la justa hablaron una vez y ya te parece un pervertido.

-Ese es otro caso. .. ya tenemos que bajar… ya llegamos.

Bajamos y Jasper recibió a Esme para llevarla al altar, eso quería decir que me tocaria ir con Edward (el mujeriego) o Emmett( un gran gran chico)

Cuando llegamos a la entrada Alice nos coloco en parejas. A mi me toco con Edward para variar y a Rose con Emmett, y por lo visto no le gusto su pareja, porque comenzó a gritar…

-No quiero ir con él

-Pues fijate, que a mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusión ser tu pareja

-Y como se llevan tan bien… serán parejas de baile también… - dijo Al.

AY!!! Porque Alice nos hacia esto. Ahora seguro va a insinuarme

-Bella, ¿cierto?

-Si, mucho gusto

-Dejame decirte que eres muy bonita

-Oh vamos!!!! Conozco muy bien a los chicos como tu –me fui sin darle tiempo a responder

Al salir me encontré con Alice conversando amistosamente con Jasper.

-Alice- dije

-Bells, que pasa?

-¿Qué hacias con Jasper?

-… hablando?

-No debes hablar con el

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esos hermanos son malos!!1

-¿De qué hablas?

-Admítelo

-¿?

-¬¬' A Rose le parece que Emmett es un pervertido, a mi que Edward es un mujeriego y a ti te parece que Jasper es un maleducado

-Pero el ya dio sus razones, Rose de seguro entendió mal lo que dijo Emmett… y tu solo escuchas los que las demás personas dicen

-Bueno, esta bien Alice, intentare conocer más a Edward

El me alargo el brazo y yo lo tome

Estabamos caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Espere a sentir el golpe… pero solo sentí unos calidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Deberias ser mas cuidadosa- me susurro en el oído

-Esste….si …lo siento- dije

Cuando llegamos adelante, me fui con las chicas al lado de Esme. Sin ser adivina se lo que esta por venir.

* * *

Siento taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto la demora… pero se fue mi inspiración… y tmb Laura se puso floja… por eso me demore … pero les prometo… que no volverá a ocurrir .

Y lau… recuerda: No te juntes con extraños a menos que sean papis* o… vera y ale (: u_______u hahaha


End file.
